My Chemical Story
by WickySly
Summary: Un fic sobre My chemical romance, acerca de sus inicios segun yo xDHumoristico
1. Quien eres?

**MY CHEMICAL STORY**

Capitulo 1

Ahí me encontraba, una noche de luna llena con una preciosa chica a mi lado cenando unas ricas hamburguesas a la luz de la luna…

_Chica:_ ¡Qué velada tan romántica¿Aunque hamburguesas?

**Gerard:** ¿Qué tienes contra ellas¡Si es lo mejor de esta noche!

_Chica:_ ¿Lo mejor¡Es lo más repugnante que podemos comer!  
**Gerard:** ¡No¡Lo más repugnante son todas estas cursilerías!!

ZAZ!!!

_Voz:_ ¡Que golpe señores!!!

**Gerard:**sobandose su cachete -¿Quién eres tu?

_Voz:_ Creo que es obvio… ¡SOY EL NARRADOR¿Quién mas?

**Gerard:** ¡Pero yo estaba narrando MI historia!

Narrador: Bien pues te despedimos, ahora la narraré yo.

**Gerard:** Pero… es mí…

_Chica:_ enojada Ejem…

Narrador: ¡Ah si si¡Prosigamos!

La chica le dio a Gerard una cachetada¡La más fuerte que he visto en mi vida!

El se quedó como idiota sobandose su cachete rojo

**Gerard:** aún sobandose ¡Si duele¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_Chica:_ ¡Por que no sabes como tratar a una mujer!  
Narrador: La indignada chica reclamaba…

_Chica:_ ¡Indignada y enojada!

Narrador: Ok, indignada y enojada chica

**Gerard:** ¡Bueno como sea¡No me merecía ese golpe!

_Chica:_ Tienes razón… ¡pero esto si te lo mereces!!!

Narrador: ZAZ! K.O. ¡Golpe bajo¡Espero que no hayas planeado reproducirte!

_Voz:_ ¡Gerard¡Gerard!  
**Gerard:** ¿Eres una voz del mas allá?

_Voz:_ No idiota¡soy tu hermano!

**Gerard:** abriendo los ojos ¡Mickey¡Alguien narra mi vida! Y me han golpeado y…

**Mickey:** ¿Qué alguien que?

Narrador: En resumen, Ge soñaba cursilerías y la chica lo cacheteaba y ahora le dio un golpe bajo y despertó y… ¡pensó que era real! Ah que trabajo más fácil

**Mickey:** ¡¿Otra vez ese sueño¿Eh y tu quien diablos eres?

Narrador: Soy la persona que narra sus vidas  
**Mickey:** Eso es estúpido¿sabes? Por que íbamos a…

**Gerard:** ¡Cállate Motherfucker! Trato de regresar a mi sueño con esa linda chica

**Mickey:** Masoquista ¬¬' Hey ¡no duermas! Tenemos que ir a la disquera y…

**Gerard:** Tocar como si fuera lo único por lo que vivimos, si si, ya me dijiste

**Mickey:** Bien, Ray y Matt pasarán por nosotros así que arréglate… ¡y rápido!

**Gerard:** ¿Y Frank?

**Mickey:** Seguramente debe estar durmiendo todavía como tu… pasaremos por el ¡Apúrate¡Ya llegaron! Mickey corre a la puerta

Y así Ge tuvo que cambiarse su playera negra para dormir y sus boxers de Bob Esponja que hacían juego con sus ridículas sabanas y…

**Gerard:** ¡No son ridículas! ¬¬'

Narrador: WTF! Trabajo voluntariamente y me gritan ¬¬'… en fin, se cambió todas esas "finas prendas" y se puso un pantalón negro deslavado, su chamarra rota y… ¡esperen¡La playera no se la cambió!

**Gerard:** ¿Algún problema?

Narrador: No, yo solo decía…

Y así salió Gerard a la sala donde estaban Mickey, Ray y Matt

**Mickey:** ¡Gerard¡No te cambiaste la playera¡Ni siquiera la has lavado!

**Gerard:** ¡Hey! No voy a ligar, solo voy a cantar

**Matt:** ¡Claro¡Si fueras a ligar solo irías en calzones a dormir! ... ¿Volviste a soñar con tu cita cursi?

**Gerard:** Cállate Motherfucker, no soñé con eso ¬¬'

**Matt:** Si claro…

**Ray:** impaciente Bueno no importa¡ya vamonos! Hay que ir a despertar a Frank

Y así se dirigieron los 4 tipos en el viejo carro de Matt…

**Matt:** ¡Hey no está viejo¿Tu quien eres?

Narrador: Otra vez me presento…soy el narrador y ahora narro su historia

**Gerard:** Estúpido¿no¡Hasta narró mi sueño!

**Matt:** burlón ¿No que no habías soñado cursilerías?

**Gerard:** Olvídalo ¬¬'

Y así entre peleas y burlas, los 4 tipos en el viejo carro de Matt…

**Matt:** ¡Que no es viejo¡Es un clásico!

Narrador: Ok, en el carro de Matt, llegaron a la casa de Frank…

**Ray:** tocando la puerta ¡Frank¡Frank abre!

No hubo respuesta…

**Gerard:** tocando como desesperado ¡Maldito Motherfucker abre la puerta!!!  
No hubo respuesta… y de milagro la puerta seguía en pie

**Mickey:** ¡Espera! Así no abrirá gritando ¡Frank traemos Pizza!

Tampoco hubo respuesta…

**Matt:** Se nota que no conocen bien a este¡a un lado! Dejen pasar al maestro…se acercó a la puerta y empezó a gritar ¡Frank¡Jamia está aquí¡Vino a verte!

Se oyeron golpes y pasos dentro de la casa y ¡se abrió la puerta!

**Frank:** ¡Jamia¡Hola!... oh shit son ustedes ¬¬' ¿y Jamia?

**Matt:** Está escondiéndose en los arbustos

**Frank:** ¿En serio?

**Matt:** No idiota ¬¬' lo dije para que abrieras

**Frank:** Oh shit, bueno¡aquí me tienen¿Qué quieren?

**Mickey:** Hoy tenemos que ir a la disquera… ¡y ya es tarde!

**Frank:** ¿Hoy?

**Mickey:** Si, hoy…

**Frank:** Pero… ¿hoy?

**Mickey:** Si ¬¬'

**Frank:** ¿No era mañana?

**Gerard:** ¡Que hoy Motherfucker¿No entiendes?

**Frank:** Ok, ok, me cayo… bueno y ¿Qué esperamos¡Ya vamonos!

**Mickey:** Pero Frank… ¡estas en boxers!

**Frank:** Pues si¿Qué querías¿Qué durmiera con pijama de ositos?

**Ray:** burlón Ge lo hace xD

**Gerard:** ¡No son ositos!

**Matt:** Si, de seguro son de los Power Rangers… ¡ya, eso no importa!

**Mickey:** alarmado Si Frank, cámbiate… ¡además tus vecinas te verán solo en calzones!

**Frank:** ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

**Matt:** Si, las pobres no tienen que ver miserias¡tendrán pesadillas!

**Frank:** Maldito Motherfucker ¬¬' ¡Así me siento cómodo! Y.. ¡No son miserias¡Te lo puedo demostrar!!!

**Mickey:** ¡No, no, no¡No puedes ir en calzones¡Ge parece borracho, Matt un drogadicto y tu en calzones¡Somos la banda más caca que he visto en toda mi vida!

**Matt:** ¡Hey, tú no te quedas atrás¡Tú pareces un ratón de biblioteca!

**Mickey:** sarcástico Jaja muy gracioso ¬¬' ¡Así no progresaremos! Además tenemos a un tipo que narra nuestra vida

**Gerard:** ¡No¡Es mi vida!

Narrador: Incorrecto¡sus vidas¡Su historia! Ustedes… son ustedes, narro sus vidas ¡de todos¡Hasta del fulano de los boxers sellados!

**Frank:** ¡No están sellados! Em… bueno tal vez un poco… pero ¿tu quien eres?

Narrador: Un tipo que narra sus vidas según el ratón de biblioteca ¬¬'

**Mickey:** ¡Hey¡No soy un ratón de biblioteca! Anda ¡apúrate ya Frank!

Y así Frank se fue a arreglar…pasó un largo tiempo mientras los otros tipos discutían acerca del sueño de Ge

**Frank:** Bien, listo  
Frank venia con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro

**Ray:** Tardaste tanto… ¿para ponerte esas fachas?

**Frank:** Es que no decidía que boxers usar… los de Bob Esponja o los de caritas…

**Matt:** burlón No querrás decir los de ¿Hello Kitty?

**Frank:** Maldito ¬¬' son un regalo de mi prima

**Gerard:** Nunca había visto calzones de Hello Kitty

**Frank:** entusiasmado ¿Quieres que te los enseñe?

**Gerard:** alarmado ¡No, no! Gracias…

**Frank:** ¡Tu te lo pierdes!

Los tipos estos fueron a la disquera en el viejo "clásico" carro de Matt

**Matt:** Oh que la chin… ¡este tipo se dedicará a molestar!

Narrador: ¡Y a narrar!

Llegaron a la disquera y tocaron como si para eso hubieran nacido…

**Mickey:** ¿Convenceremos a la disquera?  
**Gerard:** ¿Dejaré de soñar cursilerías?  
**Matt:** No, jajaja  
Narrador: ¿Dejarán de preguntar quien soy?  
**Ray:** ¿Frank nos mostrará sus boxers de Hello Kitty?  
**Frank:** ¡No se pierda el siguiente capitulo a la misma hora por el mismo canal!, ah no, digo… ¡No se pierda el siguiente capitulo aquí!

**DATOS IMPORTANTES!  
**Personas en **negritas** son los personajes principales  
Personas en _cursiva_ son los personajes de relleno  
Persona subrayada es el narrador


	2. Queridos Motherfckers

My chemical story

**My chemical story**  
By WickedGirl : WickySly : Mariana

--

Antes de leer tienes que saber:  
-Esta historia es de MCR en sus inicios segun yo xD  
-Tiene lenguaje fuerte "Parental Advisory Explicit Lyrics" xD  
-Es en serio ¬¬' aunque tengan un () ...  
-Bueno no son muchos, omití varias palabras para evitar problemas u.U'  
-Tienes que leer el cap. 1 para entender algunas cosas xDDD  
-Ideas bizarras de mi hermano, Polux y yo xDDD cualquier parecido con la  
realidad es mera coincidencia xDDDDD

**DATOS IMPORTANTES!****  
**Personas en **negritas** son los personajes principales  
Personas en _cursiva_ son los personajes de relleno  
Persona subrayada es el narrador

**PERSONAJES:****  
****-My Chemical Romance-****  
****G:** Gerard (vocalista)  
**R:** Ray (1era. guitarra)  
**F: **Frank (2da. guitarra)  
**Mi:** Mikey (bajista)  
**M:** Matt (baterista)

**-Importante xD-****  
**N:Narrador  
**T:** Todos xDDDD menos el que habló antes o algo así xD  
depende el contexto

**-Nuevos-****  
**_D:_ David (no mas datos por ahora xD)

**Capitulo 2****  
****-Queridos Motherfckers-**

Unos días después en casa de Frank, todos estaban 'ensayando'...  
**R:** Our lady of sorrows, Gerard seria de más ayuda si nos dijeras como va!  
**G:** tarareando  
**M:** Vaya que gran ayuda!!  
**Mi:** No progresaremos tampoco así!  
**F:** tocando una melodia suave  
**Mi:** Frank, que es eso??  
**F:** Solo una canción...  
**Mi:** Si, eso es obvio, la hiciste tu?  
**F:** Seeh, pero no es nada, continuen peleandose...  
**R:** Pero a caso no ves que necesitamos canciones?? Si la disquera acepta...  
**G:** Tienen que! sino serán una bola de idiotas..  
**M:** Al igual que las otras que nos rechazaron? Si ya lo creo..  
**G:** Drogado pesimista ¬¬U  
**M:** Mira quien habla!  
**Mi:** Basta!!

N: Frank vuelve a tocar esa melodía suave y lenta, todos se quedan callados y Frank deja de tocar otra vez ¬¬U  
**G:** Toca motherfcker, toca!!  
**F:** Su silencio me intimida! Hasta el wey narrador lo hace!!  
**M:** No seas ma.. y toca!!  
N: Frank vuelve a tocar y empieza a cantar...  
**F:** (8) Late dawns and early sunsets...(8)  
**M:** Ya veo por que falló Prencey Prep!  
**R:** Basta!  
**F:** Maldito bstardo!! Tu que sabes?? A caso tienes algo mejor??  
**M:** Cualquier cosa es mejor que tu!  
**F:** Ven y dimelo en la cara!  
N: Matt se paró y fue donde Frank, pero Ray se interpuso...  
**R:** Basta! Esto no tiene chiste! Matt deberias disculparte y tu Frank...  
**M:** No! No me disculparé y menos si me lo dice un cabeza hueca!!  
**F:** Largo!! Fuera de mi casa!!  
**M:** Con gusto!

Matt salió de la casa azotando la puerta, todos se miraban  
**G:** Genial! ahí va nuestro baterista ¬¬U  
**Mi:** Ya se le pasará, siempre es así  
**R:** Pues comienza a hartarme '  
**G:** Olvidemonos de el, hablamos de mi (H)  
**Mi:** ¬¬U no  
**G:** Bueno ¬¬U Frank toca!  
**F:** No ¬¬U el momento pasó, además tengo hambre  
**Mi:** Y con hambre no tocas??  
**F:** seeh ¬¬U  
**G:** mamn ¬¬U entonces sigamos  
**R:** sin baterista??  
**G:** pero...  
riiiiiing  
**T:** WTF??  
N: es el teléfono idiotas ¬¬U hasta eso les tengo que narrar??  
**F:** oh oh si si...  
N: Gerard y Frank corren a contestar  
**G:** contesta ja! te gané  
**F:** jalando el teléfono Si es Jamia pasamela wey!!  
**Mi:** tranquilo Romeo!, deja que oiga  
**G:** ajá ... si  
**T:** o.o'  
**G:** cuelga y empieza a silbar  
**Mi:** y luego??  
**G:** que?  
**R:** quien llamó??  
**F:** era Jamia??  
**G:** eh? em..no, era de la disquera  
**T:** Y que dijeron??  
**G:** aclarandose la garganta 'Queridos motherfckers...'  
**T:** ...  
**G:** ...  
**Mi:** y luego?? ¬¬U  
**G:** se me olvidó!!  
**F:** No seas pndejo! como se te va a olvidar??  
**G:** ok, ok...piensa  
**T:** ... ¬¬U  
**G:** uhm...'Queridos motherfckers...'  
**Mi:** si, si, eso ya lo oimos!!  
**G:** Callate mldita sea!! Deja concentrarme!! ¬¬U  
**T:** ¬¬U  
**G:** uhm uhm...'Queridos motherfckers, lamentamos decirles que apestan, pero como no tenemos de otra los aceptamos!'  
**F:** Tenemos disquera!! empieza a cantar y bailar (8) Nos aceptaron! Nos aceptaron! (8)  
**Mi:** Vaya! Pero...así te dijeron??  
**F:** (8) Nos aceptaron! Nos aceptaron! (8)  
**R:** es obvio que no!  
**F:** (8) Nos aceptaron! Nos aceptaron! (8)  
**G:** el punto es que tenemos disquera!  
**F:** (8) Nos aceptaron! Nos aceptaron! (8)  
**Mi:** Si pero...  
**F:** (8) Nos aceptaron! Nos aceptaron! (8)  
**G:** Ya callate wey!! ¬¬U  
**F:** u.U' ya pues...  
**R:** Bueno, entonces que hacemos??  
**F:** susurrando (8) Nos aceptaron! Nos aceptaron! (8)  
**G:** como que 'que hacemos??'  
**F:** susurrando (8) Nos aceptaron! Nos aceptaron! (8)  
**Mi:** si, vamos a la disquera??  
**F:** susurrando (8) Nos aceptaron! Nos aceptaron! (8)  
**G:** No, dijeron que nos veían el lunes  
**F:** 2 días? Celebremos!  
**Mi:** Pero tenemos que ensayar!!  
**G:** Sin baterista no progresaremos!  
**Mi:** uhm, tienes razón, bueno avisemosle a Matt y festejemos!  
**F:** ese no importa! Vamos a celebrar!  
**G:** Si!, a donde vamos?  
**R:** al bar de siempre?  
**F:** No, yo conosco un lugar aquí cerca.. pero podemos pasar con Jamia primero?  
**T:** No! Ya vamonos!  
**G:** Pero Matt?  
**Mi:** Yo le aviso...  
**R:** ya oiste! Vamonos!

Pz ya, estos weyes se fueron al lugar que Frank recomendó y O.O' pero que lugarcito tan...  
**F:** tan que? ¬¬U  
**G:** tan genial para conocer a alguien w!  
N: o.o' ajá si eso...  
**F:** ¬¬U  
**Mi:** allá hay una mesa vacia!  
**G:** cerca de esas lindas chicas .  
**R:** voy por unas cheves (B) 

Todos se sientan y Ray regresa con las cervezas  
**G:** Bien, tenemos cheves y disquera, de aquí a la fama! Seremos la mejor banda de todas!  
se oyen risas alrededor  
**G:** WTF??  
_Un wey:_ Ustedes? La mejor banda??  
**F:** Y tu quien demonios eres??  
_Un wey:_ David, el vocal de la MEJOR banda  
**T:** jajaja si claro!! jajajajaja  
_D:_ ¬¬U somos mejores que ustedes!  
**F:** Tal vez ustedes son 'mejores' aunque lo dudo, pero mis muchachos pueden patearte el trasero sin ningun problema  
_D:_ Ya veremos! Hay un duelo de bandas el miércoles, el mejor escenario para probar cual es la mejor banda...  
**G:** Bien aceptamos!!  
**Mi:** Esperen! Gerard! susurrando como piensas en duelos cuando tenemos pocas canciones??  
**G:** en eso estoy, pero un duelo...piensalo bien!  
_D:_ Y bien?? A caso tienen miedo??  
**G:** Miedo de patear traseros y demostrar que somos mejores? Para nada! Ahí estaremos!  
_D:_ Bien! Suerte...la necesitarán! se va  
**F:** Ensayemos y el miércoles seremos los mejores!!  
**G:** tomando el último trago de una cerveza Llamenle a Matt! Vamos a casa de Frank y ensayemos!! Pero antes...mas cheves!

Después de terminar sus cheves aprox 7 por cabeza xDDD volvieron a casa de Frank con aliento alcohólico y tambaleandose. Matt ya estaba ahí esperando.  
**M:** Así que tenemos disquera, entramos a un duelo de bandas y vienen tomados a ensayar a las 12:00 am??  
**G:** Y tu como sabes todo??  
**M:** Mikey me dijo wey ¬¬U  
**R:** Bueno...entremos!  
**F:** tocando la puerta  
**T:** O.O'  
**F:** Abran chnga!!  
**M:** Este wey ya viene muy tomado ¬¬U hablando a Frank Oye wé, que esta no es tu casa?  
**F:** mirada perdida que??  
**M:** Que si es tu casa??  
**F:** Si, creo que si, y que quieres que haga??  
**Mi:** Que abras la maldita puerta!!  
**F:** Oh si, si Frank empieza a buscar sus llaves  
**G:** Apurate wey! Tengo que ir al baño!!  
N: Al fin Frank abre la puerta y todos entran  
**M:** En serio quieren ensayar??  
**G:** regresando del baño Si, sino a que venimos??  
**M:** ¬¬U es de madrugada, algun vecino se quejará  
**R:** más de lo normal??  
**M:** supongo  
zzz...zzz...zzz  
**Mi:** Par de huevones!! o.o'

Gerard y Frank estaban dormidos uno encima de otro en el sillón con una cara de felicidad...  
**M:** y placer xD  
N: ambas O.O'...me dan miedo  
**R:** bien, creo que no ensayaremos, me iré  
**Mi:** ebrio? mejor quedate con ellos!  
**M:** si, sirve que hacen un trio!  
**R:** idiota ¬¬U  
N: Pues Mikey no está perdiendo el tiempo como ustedes!  
**R:** como?

Ray y Matt voltean a ver a Mikey babeando en un sillón  
**M:** Vaya!...Oye wey que narras nuestrras vidas, puedes ver que sueñan estos cbrones?  
N: ehm..si, pero no creo que quieran saber  
**R:** Si, si queremos! Que sueña Ge??  
N: flashback Veo a Gerard con la chica golpeadora y el dice: 'Me golpeó porque me ama!, está muerta por mi!'  
**R:** masoquista ¬¬U aún sueña esas cursilerias  
**M:** Te dije que seguiria soñando estpideces ese wey...bueno y Mikey??  
N: flashback Veo a Mikey sentado en un mega tostador a punto de meter un tenedor en el...este wey debe tener traumas de la infancia o.o'  
**R:** Mikey no de nuevo!  
N: Ray corre hacia Mikey y lo zarandea como loco  
**R:** Mikey, Mikey espera no lo hagas!!  
**Mi:** despertando Ah? Y tu que chingdos haces en mi casa??  
**R:** Estamos en casa de Frank y estabas a punto de meter un tenedor en el mega tostador!  
**M:** muriendose de la risa  
**Mi:** soy sonambulo??  
**R:** No, estabas soñando  
**M:** jajajaja pero Ray no seas idiota! Mikey no se electrocutaria porque estaba dormido!  
**R:** Oh bueno...tienes razón, lo siento Mikey  
**Mi:** ¬¬U esta bien, pero como sabian que soñaba??  
**M:** El narrador nos dijo! Y no dijo también que soñaba Gerard!  
**Mi:** Bueno, no es tan difícil imaginarse que sueña Ge xD...y que sueña Frank??  
N: Uhm...seguro no quieren saber, ya duermanse! y dejen de molestar!  
**R:** Dinos que sueña! No importa cuan estpido sea...  
**M:** ... o cuan porno...  
N: Bueno les advertí flashback Veo a Frank desnudo con sus boxers de Hello Kitty en la cabeza corriendo tras Gerard ... dios! tendré que ir a terapia después de ver esto!  
**R:** cara de asco tenias razón, NO queriamos saber!  
**M:** tendré pesadillas después de esto!  
**Mi:** soñarás que ahora te persigue a ti?? xDDD  
**M:** No quiero ni imaginarmelo!  
**R:** bueno, será mejor que Ge no sepa del sueño de Frank...

A la mañana siguiente todos reían de los sueños de Gerard y Mikey

**G:** ¿Ganaremos en el duelo de bandas??  
**Mi:** ¿Podremos ensayar decentemente??  
**F:** ¿Dejaremos de ponernos borrachos??  
**M:** ¿Frank nos perseguirá a todos desnudo??  
**F:** ¿QUE??  
**G:** A ver como?? Yo no me enteré!!  
**Mi:** Nada, nada, las ocurrencias de Matt!  
**R:** Si, no se pierta el siguiente capitulo!!

**F:** Hey!! Esa era mi línea!!  
**R:** No es cierto ¬¬U es mía!  
**G:** Eso no importa!! Que iba a hacer desnudo Frank? . Cuentenme!!  
**Mi:** No!, No queremos!  
**G:** Diganme ... AHORA!!  
**M:** Ok, te diré pero tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo!  
**G:** Pero...  
**R:** Que te esperes!!  
**G:** Bueno ¬¬U ya que...epera el siguiente capítulo aquí mismo!!

--

**Importante:****  
**Cheves son cervezas xDDD  
Ah y pz esa relación Frerard . posiblemente continue en el 3er. cap aunque saldrán otros personajes tmb xD  
Ah y el tal David pz es un personaje extra que puse para la ocasión pero pz no,  
no es nadie relevante xDDD  
Pz ya, creo que lo demás es comprensible

--

Subiendo el 2do. capitulo xDDD espero lo lean ¬¬U y les guste xDD  
Comenten


	3. Duelo de Bandas

My chemical story

**My chemical story**  
By WickedGirl : WickySly : Mariana

--

Antes de leer tienes que saber:  
-Esta historia es de MCR en sus inicios según yo xD  
-Tiene lenguaje fuerte "Parental Advisory Explicit Lyrics" xD  
-Es en serio ¬¬' aunque tengan un ()...  
-Bueno no son muchos, omití varias palabras para evitar problemas u.U'  
-Tienes que leer el Cáp. 1 y 2 para entender algunas cosas xDDD  
-Ideas bizarras de mi hermano, Polux y yo xDDD cualquier parecido con la  
realidad es mera coincidencia xDDDDD

**DATOS IMPORTANTES!****  
**Personas en **negritas** son los personajes principales  
Personas en _cursiva_ son los personajes de relleno  
Persona subrayada es el narrador

**PERSONAJES:****  
****-My Chemical Romance-****  
****G:** Gerard (vocalista)  
**R:** Ray (1era. guitarra)  
**F: **Frank (2da. guitarra)  
**Mi:** Mikey (bajista)  
**M:** Matt (baterista) 

**-The Used-**  
**B:** Bert / Roberto (vocalista)  
**Q:** Quinn (guitarrista)  
**J: **Jepha (bajista)  
**D:** Dan (baterista)

**-Importante xD-****  
**N:Narrador  
May: May xD (no mas datos por ahora xD)  
**T:** Todos xDDDD menos el que habló antes o algo así xD  
depende el contexto  
**Used:** Toda la banda de The Used

**-Otros-****  
**_D:_ David (no mas datos por ahora xD)  
_A:_ Alex (presentador)  
_E:_ Ed (manager)  
_Ri:_ Richard (jefe Eyeball Records) 

**-Narradores-**  
Los narradores pueden hablar de diferentes formas… puede ser como  
con los personajes poniendo la inicial… por ejemplo:  
N: Lunes por la mañana  
O en caso de que alguien haya hablado y el narrador se quiera meter  
se hará de la siguiente manera:  
**G:** Mi sueño es hermoso ajá claro ¬¬ déjalo en paz! Que siga  
soñando xD  
Es importante que me entiendan esto x.x'  
Narrador habla con siempre  
May habla con siempre  
Espero me hayan entendido :) ahora si… enjoy

**Capitulo 3****  
****-Duelo de Bandas-**

  
**G:** Como está eso de Frank desnudo?  
**F:** Si, dígannos ¬¬' me soñaron desnudo o que?  
**Mi:** No, no! Son las ocurrencias de Matt! Ustedes saben!  
**M:** Si claro yo ¬¬  
**R:** Oigan! Por que no mejor ensayamos? El lunes tenemos que ir a la disquera y el miércoles es el duelo de bandas y aún no progresamos nada!  
**G:** Somos un asco u.u'  
**N:** La "banda" se encontraba en casa de Frank, todos sentados y sin la mínima intención de practicar  
**M:** Como que te tardaste en contar eso, no?  
**N:** Grandioso! Ahora un borracho me dice como hacer mi trabajo ¬¬'  
**M:** Oye!  
**R:** Hey! Hey! Basta!  
**Mi:** Tenemos que ver lo de las canciones!!  
**G:** Frank, que hay de tu canción? Tienes la letra o algo?  
**F:** Si! . Tengo la letra y algunas tablaturas.. voy por ellas!  
N: Frank fue corriendo a un cuarto y regresó con unas hojas y se las pasó a los demás  
**R:** "Early sunsets"  
**F:** Si, podríamos hacer algunos arreglos y Matt tendría que arreglar la batería  
**M:** Está bien

N: Así pasó el día, la banda ensayaba y cada vez mejoraba más  
**G:** Bien, tenemos 7 canciones, a ver que les parecen a la disquera  
**M:** Les gustarán! O tu que opinas narrador?  
N: Son muy buenas , oigan por cierto… como se llama la banda?  
**F:** Narras nuestra historia y no sabes como nos llamamos? ¬¬'  
N: Perdonen u.u'  
**G:** Somos "Skylines and Turnslines" (H)  
N: jajaja no se ofendan pero es malo x.x'  
**R:** Tienes algo de razón  
**Mi:** Entonces busquemos otro nombre…  
**G:** Que tal Gerard y los Ways? (H)  
**T:** No ¬¬'  
**F:** Por que Gerard? Suena mejor Frank (H)  
**M:** Dejen de decir idioteces!!  
N: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo  
**M:** Uhm.. lo mejor es ponernos The Matt's  
N: Ay Dios O.O'  
**Mi:** Venga, venga, no sean idiotas!!  
**G:** Miren lo que encontré!! .  
N: Gerard se encontraba del otro lado de la sala con unos boxers en la mano.. acaso?  
**F:** Esos son…  
**T:** Los boxers de Hello Kitty!!  
N: Así que si existen esos condenados boxers . . .  
**G:** Y ahora son mios!! (H)  
**F:** WTF?? Pero si son mios ¬¬  
**G:** Ven por ellos ññ  
N: Gerard salió corriendo a la calle y Frank fue detrás de el. El resto de la banda salió a mirar el espectáculo. Gerard corria con los boxers ondenado y Frank corría feliz tras el..  
**F:** corriendo Mi sueño!!  
**G:** parandose en seco QUE??  
**T:** Ouch!! '  
N: Frank tacleó a Ge después de que este se parara  
**M:** Ugh! Por lo menos no esta desnudo como en el sueño  
**G:** .  
**F:** Como saben que soñaba?!  
**Mi:** El narrador nos dijo  
N: A mi no me metan!!  
**G:** en el suelo Yo no sabía!!  
**F:** levantandose Nadie debía saber!!  
**G:** Pero…  
**T:** .. no queriamos saber!!  
**M:** Yo quedé traumado TwT  
**F:** corriendo tras ellos Malditos ya verán!!  
**M:** corriendo Mi pesadilaaa!!  
N: El espectáculo fue bastante cómico. Frank salió corriendo tras los demás. Mikey fue el primero en caer mientras los demás lo dejaban atrás.  
**R:** El narrador fue el culpable!! Detente!!  
**F:** Bah! Chismosos ¬¬  
N: Frank entró a la casa sonriendo, dejando a Gerard y a Mikey en el suelo y a los otros dos completamente cansados  
**M:** Esta loco este tipo O.O'

Lunes en la mañana, la banda se encontraba en la disquera con las mejores fachas que tenian.. y bien, ya tiene nombre la banda?  
**G:** No se me ocurrió nada u.u', y a ustedes?  
**F:** Frank y los iditos (H)  
**T:** No ¬¬  
**F:** Pero si era un buen nombre!!... Bah.. tenia que intentarlo  
**Mi:** Que tal.. "The Chemical Romance"?  
**G:** Es genial!!  
**F:** Pero si mi nombre es mejor!!  
**M:** Preferiria mil veces "Toro and the cows! Que tu estpido nombre.. sin ofender Ray  
**Mi:** Bueno bueno, entonces "The Chemical Romance"?  
**T:** Si!!  
**F:** No!! Yo me opongo!!  
_Un wey:_ Uhm.. ustedes son la banda nueva?  
**T:** Si (H)  
_Un wey:_ Siganme!  
N: Todos siguieron al desconocido hasta una oficina  
_Otro wey:_ Hola!! Bienvenidos!!.. oh, hola Mikey!!  
**Mi:** Hola jefe u.u'  
_Otro wey:_ Un placer conocerlos, la nueva banda de Eyeball Records!! Mi nombre es Richard, soy el dueño y amo de aquí , aclarado eso, vayamos a oir su trabajo  
N: Todos siguien ahora al dueño a la "cabina de sonido"  
_Ri:_ Quien habla?  
**Mi:** Oh, larga historia señor  
_Ri:_ Bien pues les presento a los idiotas de sonido, y ese otro idiota de allá es su manager Ed, graben algo y ponganse de acuerdo con el. Yo tengo que ir a jugar golf! Nos vemos!  
**T:** O.O'  
_E:_ Que onda?  
N: La banda se pasó todo el día grabando algunas canciones y conociendo a "Ed". La pregunta de ley: "Qué opinas de la banda Ed?"  
_E:_ La voz del más allá me habla!! O.O'  
**Mi:** Ya te dijimos que es el narrador ¬¬  
_E:_ Aún no me la creo, no frieguen.. se drogan?  
N: Soy real ¬¬ Por lo menos dignate a contestar la pregunta  
_E:_ Pues no esta tan mal, pero seguro les patearán el trasero en la batalla de bandas  
**T:** ¬¬  
_E:_ Bueno pero por ser su manager los acompañaré ¬¬ Nos vemos el miércoles se va

. . .  
**G:** Que ricas hamburguesas!!  
N: Miércoles en la madrugada y Ge de nuevo sueña su cita cursi ¬¬  
**G:** Oye! Si vas a narrar, narra bien!!  
_Chica:_ Estoy harta de que alguien narre este estpido sueño!!  
_x:_ Eso es por que ese narrador no hace bien su trabajo!!  
**T:** O.O'  
N: De la nada apareció una chica más en el sueño!!  
_Chica:_ Me engañas Gerardo Way!! ¬¬  
**G:** Nooo!! Yo sería incapaz!! mira a la recién llegada detenidamente ññ y tu quien eres?  
_x:_ Soy May, narradora profesional (H)  
N: En serio?? OOO  
May: No u.u' pero narro mejor que tu!!  
**G:** Pero.. que haces en mi sueño??  
May: saca un letrero donde se lee "Narro por comida" Contratame a mi y despide a ese inútil!!  
**G:** Buena idea!!  
N: Oye!! ¬¬ No me cambiarias por ella o si?  
**G:** Dejame pensar.. empieza a dar vueltas se ve sexy pensando ññ  
N: No te metas!! Yo me meto cuando quiera ¬¬  
**G:** Silencio!! A ver.. el narrador ya sabe todo sobre nosotros puedo saberlo yo también ya se ¬¬ y bueno tu me dijiste sexy (H) chantaje es la verdad ¬¬ claro que si ññ  
_Chica:_ Hey!! Yo sigo aquí!!  
May: Ya lo sabiamos.. y luego, que quieres??  
_Chica:_ Continuar con la cita!!  
**G:** Cursilerias ¬¬ absolutamente pero a ella le gustan! Es un sueño Gerard!!  
_Chica:_ Me largo!! al fin te vas!! xD Oye!! No que ya te ibas?? un narrador no corre a la gente ¬¬ tu no te metas '  
**G:** No!! Espera no te vayas!! Gerard rogón No soy rogón ¬¬  
_Chica:_ Olvidalo!! Esto parece un circo.. me voy!!... se fue en serio O.O'  
**G:** T.T no llores lindura, ella no te merece lo crees en serio? claro Contratada!!  
N: Oye!! Por que no mejor lo decide toda la banda??  
**G:** Tienes razón!! Esperen entonces a que despierte ¬¬

N: Muchas horas después… z..z..z..  
**Mi:** Gerard!! Se hace tarde!! Despiertaa!! le pega  
Ns: O.O'  
**G:** Auch T.T no me pegues!! Ahora que la chica del sueño no me pega, me pegas tu ¬¬  
**Mi:** Wow!! No te pegó?  
**G:** No . Pero se fue T.T fue culpa de los narradores!!  
**Mi:** Narradores?  
May: Hola!! Soy la nueva y mejor narradora de esta historia (H) aún no eres narradora oficial Ge me aceptó!! ¬¬  
**Mi:** Que Gerard?? En serio?? Tener a otra loca hablando sobre nuestra vida??  
Ns: Oye!! ¬¬  
**G:** Que te molesta de que ella hable también? Me comprende .  
N: Uy si ajá.. apurense, no que tenian prisa?  
**Mi:** Ah si!! Vamonos!  
May: Después de arreglarse, este par de chicos sexys fueron en busca de.. de.. como te llamas chico del sexy afro??  
**R:** Ray  
May: Un gusto.. tu afro es la onda 3 deja de chantajear, quieres? ¬¬  
**R:** Hey Narrador, creo que estas celoso, ella lo está haciendo muy bien  
N: Si claro, si no se sabe sus nombres ¬¬ es mi primer día '  
**Mi:** Bueno, solo faltan Matt y Frank para ir al duelo de bandas.. estoy nervioso :S  
**G:** Tranquilo Mike.. patearemos traseros (H) y el mundo se arrodillará a nuestros pies  
**M:** Y seremos dioses.. y todo esto pasa en tu imaginación solamente  
**G:** No, tu no serás dios.. al fin llegas idiota!!  
**M:** ja! Pero si aún falta Frank!!  
**G:** El tiene derecho de llegar tarde seguramente por que es MUY sexy exacto!! Aww como me entiendes -  
**T:** WTF?? O.O'  
May: Quieren dejarnos conversar en paz?? ¬¬  
**M:** Otro narrador?  
May: Si, algún problema? Tu quien demonios eres?  
**M:** Deberias saberlo!! Soy Matt, el baterista de la banda  
May: Vaya, y yo que pensaba que todos los de la banda eran sexys!! Que robo u.u'  
**M:** Queee??  
**F:** Hola! Ya llegué (H)  
N: Ya nos dimos cuenta ¬¬  
May: Esperen!! Ese chico sexy es.. Frank?? OOO--  
**F:** Claro (H), quién más podría ser??  
**T:** ¬¬  
**G:** Bueno ya!! Muevanse, vamonos!!  
**M:** Y Ed?  
**Mi**: No quiso venir ¬¬  
May: Sea quien sea no lo necesitan!! Son muy buenos!! siquiera los has oido tocar? Eh.. no, pero los oiré hoy :) ¬¬

. . .  
_A:_ Bienvenidos al Duelo de Bandas!! Yo soy Alex y les presentaré a las nuevas propuestas musicales, listos para el rock??  
_Público:_ gritando  
- En el backstage -  
_Wey:_ Y ustedes son?  
**G:** Uhm.. "My Chemical Romance"  
_Wey:_ Son la banda no. 7  
**Mi:** Gracias  
_x:_ Nosotros somos la banda 6!!  
**F:** Que derecho tienen?? ¬¬  
_x:_ Llegamos primero (H)  
May: OO Quienes son ustedes?  
_x:_ Yo soy Roberto, diganme Bert. Y ellos son Jepha, Quinn y Dan.. somos The Used!!  
**G:** Wow OO que sexys ññ  
**Mi:** Tu palabra favorita es sexy?? uhm.. tal vez  
**J:** Por que se oye una voz de mujer??  
**G:** Oh pues.. verás..  
_A:_ Banda no. 5!! Al escenario!!  
**B:** Como se llaman?? ññ  
**G:** OOO--  
**Mi:** El es Gerard, Ray, Frank, Matt y yo soy Mikey  
**G:** Somos My Chemical Romance  
**Mi:** "My"? No era "The?  
**G:** Suena mejor así.. más personal cierto!!  
**J:** Quien es esa voz?  
May: Ay que maleducada!! Soy May y narro la historia de la banda!! yo igual ¬¬  
**B:** 2 narradores?? Genial!!  
_A:_ Y ellos fueron "My Little Socks" la banda 5 de esta tarde ¿Qué opinan?  
**Mi:** No es la banda de David? si, sin duda es él  
_Público:_ Apestan!!  
_A:_ Jajaja de eso no hay duda.. fuera patéticos!!  
**F:** Jajajaja idiotas  
**Q:** Que fuerte OO son amigos?  
**G:** Mas bien rivales…  
_A:_ Ahora preparense para recibir a la banda 6!! De Chicago, Illinois… The used!!  
**Used:** O.O'  
**M:** Vamos.. muevanse ya!! Les hablan!!  
_Público:_ gritando  
N: The used sale, toman sus puestos y… 

**G:** ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
**Mi:** Que manera de cortar la historia ¬¬  
**M:** Quiero duelo de bandas!!

**F:** Patearemos muchos traseros!! (H)  
**R:** Pero.. y si todo sale mal??  
**May:****Ay ya callense!! Esperense todos al siguiente capítulo!! ¬¬**

--

**Importante:****  
**Hola pues.. primero que nada perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo.. la verdad estoy en un momento de bloqueo '.. ya tenia este capítulo, pero no queria subirlo hasta tener mas o menos la mitad del 4. Pero no quiero hacerlos esperar más.

No se si vale la pena seguir con el fic.. dejen review si les interesa por favor y sino pues.. ya no verán más este fic por acá, sale??

Gracias a todos por leer mis tonterias :3


End file.
